


A little bit of magic

by Fletcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Magic, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher/pseuds/Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Erica are determined to start their own shop and make some brilliant potions. Sadly, to achieve that goal they need the help of some very rich, pure-blood wizards.</p><p>But working with the Hale family has some very unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How do you feel right now?”

“Like shit,” Stiles murmurs because his mouth is dry. Not to mention the fact that his head feels like someone dropped a wrecking ball on top of it. He will probably never leave this bed again, no matter how much Erica nags him.

“You deserve it,” Erica says resolutely.

“I knew you would say that, you’ve always been vindictive. Now, could you please leave me alone or haven’t you noticed that I’m a wreck.”

She snorts. “It’s hard not to notice.” She starts shaking him and says, “You need to get up or have you forgotten our appointment, it’s at three.”

“That’s hours away,” Stiles whines. “Can’t you let me rest for a while, please?”

“Stiles, it’s already two o’clock, I don’t have the time to let you rest.”

Fuck.

Stiles jumps out of his bed, which hurts just as much as he predicted. “Fuck,” he says out loud this time. “Why didn’t you say so immediately! We can’t miss this appointment.”

The gravity of the situation is confirmed once he gets hold of a mirror. “I look like shit.”

“Yes, I had come to the same conclusion,” Erica says gravely. She stands next to him to adjust her already perfect blonde hair. “I spent two weeks looking for the perfect robes to wear and now I’m going to this thing with Gollum.”

Stiles quickly turns to her and tries to give her his most regretful look. “I am so sorry, Erica. I don’t know what possessed me to do this. Actually, I do know who possessed me, it’s all Scott’s fault. Allison broke up with him again and of course he insisted he needed to drink his troubles away and then I had to join him, you know, in case he like died or something.”

Erica sighs. “I’m really not interested in Allison and Scott’s relationship troubles, if you can even call that a relationship. This is the deal we’ve been working on for years, Stiles. If you ruin it, then I guarantee you that I will ruin you as well.”

“I understand completely,” Stiles says. That’s the worst part, he knows exactly how hard he and Erica have been working on this. He will never forgive himself if it gets ruined at the finish line.

Stiles walks over to his nightstand and searches desperately for the potion he’s looking for. He nearly shouts when he finds it, then he realizes he has no voice to shout. Right, time to fix that. He quickly swallows down the simply vile tasting potion. The effects are instant: his headache disappears (thank fuck for that), he doesn’t feel like he hasn’t slept in a week, his throat doesn’t hurt anymore. The only thing that strangely doesn’t change is that his body feels sore.

Shit, Stiles is pretty sure that he had sex last night.

Erica seems very pleased with his physical improvement. “Ok, you’re very lucky that you still had a sobering potion lingering around. Or you would be a very dead Stiles right now. Now go put on your fancy robes and then we can go through some details before we leave.”

Stiles nods and tries to give her a reassuring smile before he quickly goes into his bathroom. He freshens himself up a bit and desperately tries to remember any details from last night. But all he remembers is talking to Scott and he definitely didn’t sleep with Scott. Sure, he loves him, but in a very brotherly way.

They had been in their usual pub, ‘The Broomstick’, it wasn’t exactly pick up central in there. If Stiles wanted to get picked up, he’d go to a club or something. Not the boring Broomstick.

Right, he doesn’t have time to figure this out, he needs to prepare himself for their extremely important meeting. Afterwards, he will solve this mystery because Stiles Stilinski hates mysteries.

He’s really grateful that Danny once taught him a spell that can fix your appearance instantly. The sobering potion has already cleared up a lot of problems, but this spell makes him look glowing, a bit too glowing perhaps. It also makes sure that the right robes just float into his hands. The next time he sees Danny, Stiles will buy him all the beer he ever wanted.

He comes out of his bathroom and finds Erica already settled in his living room. She waves him over and he sits next to her on the couch.

“I hope you’re not bringing that laptop to the presentation, I don’t think they’re interested in Muggle technology. These people are pure-blood wizards after all.”

“Pfft, I know that, although I don’t know how anyone survives without a computer these days. They could have killed Voldemort a lot quicker with a computer.”

Stiles smiles. "Is this about your crush on Harry Potter? Admit it, it's the accent.”

“I do not have a crush on him,” Erica protests. “Whatever, let’s talk about the relevant issues.”

“I concur, but I think we pretty much know what to say and what not to stay. We are gonna rock this meeting, Erica, I’m sure of it.”

She doesn’t look as secure as he tries to sound. “I really hope so because if we don’t, the alternative isn’t very pleasant.”

He takes her hand and she briefly squeezes it. Then they walk hand in hand to the fireplace and use some floo powder to reach the Hale mansion.

*

“Fuck, it’s even more impressive than I feared,” Stiles says. “Are you sure we want to work with these people? I mean, you hear all kinds of stuff about families that live in mansions like this.”

“No, we need to do this. Out of all the filthy rich pure-blood families, they are the least scary ones.”

“I don’t think you remember the Alpha-Omega matches very well. You know the ones where Derek Hale was the captain. I’ve never seen so many people drop out of a Quidditch team.”

She takes his hand again and says, “We’re not here to play Quidditch with Derek Hale. Talia Hale is the one who is charge of the family fortune, it’s her approval we need.”

“You’re right of course, let’s just ring the bell and hope this is over quickly.”

Stiles rings the creepy bell attached to the very impressive gate. He has no doubt that there are tons of protective spells keeping unwelcome visitors out. In fact, there seem to be a couple of football fields between the gate and the mansion itself.

Stiles and Erica both take a step back when a house-elf suddenly pops in front of them. “Are you here to see the mistress?” he asks, sounding quite distrustful.

“Yes, I’m Stiles Stilinski and this is my business partner, Erica Reyes. We have an appointment at three o’clock with Mrs. Hale.”

“You are early,” the elf says, but this time he sounds approving. “I am Paw, I will take you to the mistress.”

The gate opens and Erica and Stiles are suddenly in pursuit of a very fast walking house elf. Stiles hears Erica curse her heels at several points. They are nearly out of breath when they arrive at the house.

“Paw, how many times do we have to tell you that our guest don’t come here to exercise. There’s no need to make them run after you.”

Paw looks deeply ashamed and bows. “I’m sorry, Ms. Laura. This behavior is unacceptable, I look forward to my punishment.”

Laura smiles and says, “Are you seriously going to make me look like some barbarian in front of our guests?” She rubs Paw’s head and says to him, “Go inside, I think they may need help in the kitchen.”

Paw runs of and Laura turns to her guests. “I’m sorry, I probably should have introduced myself sooner, I’m Laura Hale, let me take you to my mother. Albeit at a much slower pace, I think you may need the rest,” she smirks.

Stiles likes her, although he’s too young to remember much about her from school. Except from the fact that she was a powerful Alpha. True to her word, they walk very slowly until they reach the truly immense garden.

Talia Hale is waiting for them with a smile and points at the chairs in front of her. “Please sit down, Mr. Stilinski and Ms. Reyes. It is a pleasure meeting you, I’ve heard such good things about you both.”

“That’s good to hear, Mrs. Hale,” Erica says, after they both sat down. “We can’t tell you how pleased we are about this meeting. This potion really means the world to us.”

In an instant, Talia Hale changes from warm host to shrewd businesswoman and says, “Start your pitch.”

And they do, just like they planned. They’ve been working on this potion for years, ever since they left school. Even though it hasn’t always been easy, with their jobs at the Ministry.

Talia Hale listens patiently to them, she even nods a few times. When Stiles and Erica have stopped talking, she addresses them again, “That was actually quite impressive. I have to admit I had my doubts when principal Finstock told me about this project, you are both awfully young. But I can tell you’ve worked quite hard on this, I do have to ask if you could give me a little demonstration.”

That is exactly what they were hoping for. Erica takes a vial out of her purse and says, “I think that is an excellent idea, Mrs. Hale. Usually, we test it on someone unbiased, to make sure the results are clean. Do you happen to have someone we can use, otherwise I’m very willing to use it on Stiles.”

“Hmm, perhaps we could use one of my daughters, I can trust her to always be frank with me.” She snaps her fingers and another house-elf appears in front of her. “Could you please send Cora here?” she asks.

“Of course, mistress,” the elf answers and gives her an impressive bow before he disappears again.

Two minutes later, Cora arrives. She must be the youngest daughter, probably still attending Triskelion. “What’s up, mom?”

“Cora, these people would like to perform an experiment on you, is that alright?”

Cora looks excited and says, “Of course, I love experiments. Especially when they involve cute girls and boys.” She winks at Stiles and Erica.

Stiles blushes while Erica rolls her eyes. “We need you to take this potion,” she says to Cora and hands her the vial.

“What happens to me if I take it?” she asks.

“It’s best if you don’t know,” her mother answers. “But you can trust Erica and Stiles, they’re not here to hurt you.”

Cora shrugs and drinks up the potion. It takes a couple of seconds before they can see the effects. Then Cora starts flying.

“What is happening to me?” she asks, amazed.

“We call this the Requirement Potion,” Stiles explains. “It’s actually based on the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts. The potion gives you exactly what you require and apparently you really want to fly.”

Cora starts giggling. “This is really awesome, how long does it work?”

“About an hour,” Stiles answers.

“Alright, then I think I’m going to explore the estate for a while.” Then she takes off in the air.

“You are sure that this potion is completely safe?” Talia asks them.

“Totally safe,” Erica assures her. “But like we said, the effects only last for an hour. So Cora will have to be on the ground when that happens.”

“Alright, I do question some other negative side effects of this potion. What if some random man takes this potion to make the girl next door fall in love with him?”

“That is not possible,” Stiles says. “Our potion only affects the person who takes it, no one else. Like in your example, the potion would give the man the required courage to confess his love but how the girl reacts is completely up to her.”

“We envision it being used as some lucky charm,” Erica continues. “Like for instance, you take it right before a test, it won’t give you the answers but it will give you the required confidence. Essentially, it would be the perfect holiday gift.”

“It does remind me of Felix Felicis,” Talia says. “But without the effect on circumstances. Alright, I’m guessing that you have bigger plans than just one potion, tell me about them.”

“We want to start our own shop, that’s why we need an investor,” Stiles says. “This is just the beginning for us, but with your support we are capable of so much more.”

Talia gives them a considering look, it’s quite frightening really. “First, I would like to say that Requirement Potion is a horrible name, so you’d better change that. But I am very interested in your project, and I would like to invite you two to the party I’m organizing next week. You’ve probably heard of it, the Hale Ball.”

Stiles and Erica exchange a quick look, trying not to grin.

“At this Ball, I’m usually surrounded by people with sound business ideas and not enough money to realize them. I look forward to seeing you there,” she announces and stands up.

She extends her hand, and they both shake it politely. “We will be there,” Erica says.

“Paw will walk you out, very slowly,” she says. The house-elf reappears when she says his name.

This time Paw does walk a lot slower, not that Erica and Stiles really notice, they’re too busy inwardly cheering.

*

“Congratulations to my brilliant friends,” Scott shouts. They all cheer.

“Stop it,” Stiles warns them. “The only reason we were allowed back into the Broomstick is because of some serious sucking up. No need to undo my hard work, you know how much I hate Harris.”

“But this is awesome,” Scott says. “You deserve this, even though it sucks that you had to turn to the Hales, but I guess nothing is perfect.”

“They’re actually not that bad,” Erica tells him. “The sisters were very nice and Talia Hale was friendly too.”

“Too bad Derek Hale wasn’t there,” Lydia muses. “He is so freaking hot, I went to all his Quidditch matches and I _hate_ Quidditch.”

“Isn’t your boyfriend a world famous Quidditch player?” Scott points out.

“Ex-boyfriend,” she says vehemently. “Anyway, let’s not mention that jackass and raise our glasses to this victory. I can’t wait until I’m the Minister of Magic, I’ll celebrate by getting Harris fired.”

“We can’t wait,” Stiles says fondly. Then he looks at Danny and asks him, “Could you give me a hand, I’m getting more beer.”

Danny frowns, not surprising since everyone still has a beer but he follows Stiles anyway.

“What is this about?” he asks Stiles.

“Ok, I need to know if you were here last night. Because I think I might have done something stupid.”

“Well if you don’t even remember that I was here, I imagine you probably remember nothing. And the answer is yes: I did see you leave with a guy.”

“Fuck,” Stiles exclaims. “That’s exactly what I was afraid of. I was very, um, sore when I woke up.”

Stiles can see that Danny is trying not to crack up. “I’m sorry but I didn’t exactly get a good look at him, I wasn’t that sober either. But you did wake up in your own place, right?”

“I did,” Stiles confirms. “So he was probably gone by the time Erica arrived. Maybe I should look around for some clues or use a spell to trigger my memory.”

Danny looks doubtful. “I don’t know if it’s worth the effort, it’s called one night stand for a reason. Unless you really liked him.”

Stiles snorts in disbelief. “How could I possibly like him when I don’t even remember him. Nah, you’re right, it’s probably best if I don’t pursue this, I’ve got more important things on my mind anyway.”

“That’s right, I’ll really miss you at the Ministry,” Danny says, “you’re the least boring person in our department.”

“I don’t exactly have a lot of competition but thanks anyway.”

They go back to join their friends and Stiles tries to push away any lingering thoughts he has about his one night stand. He can’t shake the feeling that this will haunt him later.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wasn’t kidding when he called their department boring. The place itself is super interesting. In fact, working in a library like this is pretty nice for Stiles since he loves doing research. The problem is that everyone else who works in their department is freaking ancient.

On the bright side: whenever their boss takes one of his three hour naps, Stiles and Danny use it as an opportunity to visit their friends.

Mr. Harrison’s laziness comes especially in handy today. Scott has sent Stiles an owl, asking him to visit. Now that definitely piques Stiles’ curiosity since Scott usually tries to keep him away from his department.

He’s pretty sure Scott’s problems are Allison-related like they usually are. They probably got back together already.

Once they’re sure that Harrison is in dreamland, Stiles tells Danny he’s going to see Scott and then skips over to the elevator.

It always takes him a few minutes to get used to all the noise in Scott’s department. Aurors aren’t quiet people, their preferred method of communication is shouting it seems.

Scott smiles when Stiles reaches his desk, not a very convincing smile either. Definitely not good news.

“Ok, what’s going on with you?” Stiles starts up the conversation.

“I need to tell you something,” Scott tells him, very seriously. “It’s not good. Let’s go to Gyver’s office, she’s off fighting some dark wizard so she won’t be in for a few hours.”

Like Scott predicted, Gyver’s office is empty which makes the awkward silence look even more significant.

“Oh my God, Scott, could you get to the point already, I’m starting to get scared here.”

“I slept with Lydia last night,” Scott finally confesses.

“I did not see that coming,” Stiles says, stating the obvious. “How did that happen? I mean, I _know_ how it happens, I just don’t understand how you got there.”

“It wasn’t the booze, that’s for sure. We weren’t even that tipsy. She Apparated to my place after your party and then it just happened. I can’t explain it: one minute we were talking, and then naked shenanigans happened.”

“Naked shenanigans,” Stiles repeats. “You can just call it sex. And though I have to admit that the idea of Lydia and you together is a bit weird, it’s not like you did anything wrong. You and Allison broke up, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Scott sighs. “But I’ve never slept with anyone else before, especially not with one of my best friends. So how do I deal with this exactly?”

“Alright, first of all, I think you need to figure out what this Lydia thing means to you. Was this just a one night stand or are you in to her? And bro, maybe you should figure out this whole Allison mess out once and for all. You guys did break up about five times since you got together.”

“Ugh, I hate this, tell me something to distract myself from this mess.”

“Well, you’re not the only one who had a stupid one night stand this week," Stiles says.

“You had sex this week?” Scott replies, sounding a bit too shocked according to Stiles. It hasn’t been that long since he got laid. “Hmm, how did I not notice that?”

“It’s not like I even remember it, apparently I picked up this dude the night you wanted to drown your sorrows when you broke up with Allison. Basically this is all your fault.”

“You know, this is weird,” Scott says, ignoring Stiles’ valid argument. “Usually it takes people a while to get used to your … vibrant personality. This guy must have been really into you.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult. But whatever, it’s not like he was _that_ into me, he was gone when Erica woke me up. She wasn’t very nice about it either.”

Scott lets out a heavy sigh. “We’re not very good at this whole dating thing, are we? At least we’ve still got each other.”

“Scott, seriously, it’s way too early for all this sentimentality. But to answer your question, I think we may have been dating the wrong ones. I think it’s time for me to accept that no matter how hot Adrian is, the guy is always going to be a douchebag.”

“I’m going to send Allison an owl tonight,” Scott says, “and deal with this mess once and for all.”

*

Scott keeps his word which makes things at the Broomstick a bit awkward to say the least. Stiles doesn’t really have time to keep up with Scott’s complicated love life since Erica is at his place pretty much every night to discuss their every move at ‘The Ball.’ She even made him a list of people he isn’t allowed to talk to (it’s going to be a quiet night for him).

On the bright side, Stiles doesn’t feel as intimidated by Talia Hale anymore. If he can survive Erica’s wrath, he can pretty much survive anything. At least that is what he tells himself when they're in front of the Hale house. Erica is squeezing his hand so hard that he’s pretty sure he's lost all feeling in it.

“Seriously, Erica, if we’re starting up our shop, I am going to need this hand.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” she says, “I’m just really nervous, hanging around all these pure-bloods and you know that most of them are going to be Alphas.”

“Not all of them,” Stiles says defensively. “Look at Lydia, she isn’t one, neither is Allison.”

“Yes, but they’re still Betas.”

“Alright, have you forgotten that you’re the one who was always going on about how offensive the whole sorting system is. That it is pathetic to use it in the real world, outside of school.”

“While all these arguments are true, it doesn’t make me any less nervous. By the way, have I told you that I hate when you make so much sense. It makes me wonder about the faith of this world.”

Stiles shrugs. “I’m pretty sure we’re going to be fine. Even if Talia Hale doesn’t want to invest in our idea, it doesn’t mean we haven’t got any other options. It’s not like the bank denied us permanently, they just told us to wait a few years.”

“I don’t want to wait a few years,” Erica whines. “We’ve waited long enough. Right, let’s rock this.”

Stiles has been to a few fancy parties at Jackson’s house, none of them compare to this one. They’ve definitely come to the right place to ask for money, the amount of house-elves alone makes Stiles wonder how many vaults these people have at the bank.

At least one person in the family is a fan, Cora greets them with a big smile. “You came! I just wanted to say that your potion is totally awesome. Don’t worry, I already told my mom she would be crazy to not accept you. Now all we’ve got to do is convince Derek, he’s my very annoying, older brother and we’re all set.”

“Wow, that’s very nice of you,” Stiles manages to put in.

“Follow me, I’ll introduce you!” Cora says.

“Well it looks like I didn't need to worry,” Erica says quietly. “They really are nice.”

Cora takes them to the corner of the room where she introduces them officially to Derek Hale. That is the moment Stiles realizes that his suspicions are true: the universe does not like him. Because Derek Hale is without a doubt his mysterious one night stand.

To his credit, he doesn’t flinch a single bit. All he says is, “It’s nice to meet you.” Erica repeats the same sentiment and then starts explaining their project to him.

Stiles keeps quiet even if Derek was not on Erica’s list. He honestly has no idea what to say to him, he’s sure Derek has to recognize him but there’s not even the slightest hint of recognition on his handsome face.

After giving him a subtle once-over, Stiles gives himself a mental high five for hitting that. He doesn’t even notice that Erica has stopped talking until she calls his name.

“Stiles, anything you’d like to add to that?” she asks nervously, apparently Derek Hale is a lot more unnerving than the other Hales.

“I think you’ve done a great job explaining our project,” Stiles says. “We really do care very much about this shop, making potions is what we’re passionate about.”

“Hmm,” Derek says slowly. “Is there a reason why you haven’t gone into training with a potions master. That is the traditional way to start.”

“We don’t really like to do things traditionally,” Stiles answers truthfully. “We like experimenting and I think we’ve got what it takes to make this a successful investment.”

Derek doesn’t reply to any of that, he just touches his beard seductively. At least that’s what Stiles thinks, Erica probably doesn’t agree with him.

There is a bit of an awkward silence going on which is finally broken by Laura’s arrival. “Ah, I see you’ve met my brother, Derek, the black sheep of the family.”

Derek rolls his eyes, Stiles figures there’s a bit of sibling rivalry going on here. “I was just listening to their proposal. It sounds interesting, I think it would be a good solution for our Fox problem.”

“Amelia Fox had to close her shop recently,” Laura explains. “Because of her health issues, it’s a shame, she was an outstanding seamstress. Her shop will be missed.”

“I love her,” Erica exclaims. “She’s the one who’s made the robes I’m wearing. Is she here tonight?”

“Yes, I can walk you to her, if you’d like,” Laura says.

“I’d love to. You’ll be alright, Stiles?”

She probably wasn’t too keen on leaving him alone.

“No problem, I’ll just get another drink.” And question Derek Hale about their one night stand.

Which is exactly what he does, the minute Erica and Laura are out of hearing distance. “So do you always sneak out in the morning or was I just not special enough?”

Probably not very polite but at least Derek’s face is finally responding to him. He looks a bit surprised by Stiles’ rudeness .

“Maybe we’d better discuss this somewhere a bit more private, I don’t usually discuss my sex life with my family,” he says, his voice quite stern.

Stiles thinks about it for a second and then nods in confirmation. It probably would be better if Talia Hale never hears about this.

Stiles follows Derek as he walks out of the room and continues walking until they reach a much more private sitting room. 

When he addresses Stiles again, he seems to have regained his confidence. He starts off with, “I don’t usually walk out in the morning, although technically it was noon when I left. There was an important meeting I couldn’t miss. I didn’t contact you again because, well I didn’t think you were interested in seeing me again.”

“Were you that bad?”

Derek grins. “You should be nicer to me, I’m a Hale after all.”

“I’m sure you’re able to keep business and pleasure separate, you’re a smart guy. And I should probably tell you that I couldn’t remember your name until I saw you again, suddenly it all fell into place.”

“So you didn’t come here for a repeat performance, I seem to have left no impression whatsoever on you. Maybe I should rectify that,” Derek suggests.

“That’s probably a bad idea,” Stiles says. Which is a damn shame since the more time he spends with Derek, the more he starts remembering their night together. It was a _very good_ night. “Erica would never forgive me if I put all our work in jeopardy.”

“You’re probably right, it’s not really worth it in the long run.”

Ouch, there went Stiles’ ego.

Derek, no longer paying any attention to him, opens the door. “We should probably go back to the ball, I’m sure my mother still wants to talk to you.”

It seems like Stiles is officially dismissed.

*

Later that night, Erica is practically dancing in his living room. “We’ve got it, Stiles. I can’t believe how relieved I feel right now.”

“Well we don’t have a contract yet,” he says cautiously.

“That’s just technical stuff, she gave us her word. There is no way that she’ll go back on that.”

“You’re probably right. I guess it doesn’t feel real yet.” That and he’s too busy wondering whether he should tell Erica about Derek.

Just when he’s decided to go for it, they’re interrupted by Scott’s face sticking out of the fireplace.

“Stiles, I really need to talk you,” he says, “I’m dating Lydia!”

“What!” Erica exclaims.

“Oh, Erica, didn’t see you there.” Scott’s face reddens, Stiles figures that he didn’t really want to inform the entire universe.

Erica looks suspiciously cheerful to see him. “Hi! Um, Stiles, I think I might head out, I’m sure you and Scott need to discuss some things. I’ll talk to you later!”

Before Stiles can even utter a bye to her, she’s out the door. Weird, very weird.

Stiles shrugs off Erica’s weird behavior and tells Scott to come to his place at once. He’s never really liked talking to a floating head.

“So I’m dating Lydia now,” Scott says the minute he stands in his living room, sounding a lot more shy about it than he did earlier.

“I’m really happy for you, bro. Although it’s a bit weird to hear that you and Allison have ended it completely.”

“Yeah, we finally talked about it and it turns out that we both like someone else. I think we were both relieved.” Then he seems to spot Stiles’ fancy robes. “Oh, how did the ball go? Do you think the Hales will invest?”

“I think so.” Stiles tries to sound confident about it but his head is still filled with doubts.

“I found out that the guy I slept with is Derek Hale,” he blurts out. He can’t help it, he needs to tell someone.

Scott pulls out his classic shocked face.

“It’s not that important,” he says quickly. “Bit awkward though since he might be giving me a ton of money soon. Add that to the fact that he was interested in a repeat performance tonight and I turned him down … let’s just say that my life is one awkward performance piece as usual.”

“He’s clearly interested,” Scott says casually, like it’s no big deal. “I’m sure that once your shop opens, he’ll be there. You’ll see, in a few months time, you’ll have your shop and Derek Hale.”


	3. Chapter 3

At least Scott is right about one thing.

Four months later, Stiles and Erica are running their very own shop. Ever since Talia Hale declared them to be a sound investment, things have been going very fast.

They’re so occupied with building up their clientele that Stiles doesn’t have time to wonder about silly things like why Derek Hale hasn’t stopped by once, unlike the rest of his family.

Erica did find the time to ask Allison on a date. Stiles is happy for them, and for Danny who is now dating some guy called Ethan. Even though it makes things a tad awkward when they hang out at the Broomstick: he’s surrounded by three happy couples these days.

That’s why he opted for closing the shop tonight instead of walking to the Broomstick with Erica. They’re only open for ten more minutes so Stiles isn’t expecting much of a crowd. Which is good news since he’s really looking forward to going home and having a quiet night in.

He busies himself with cleaning up the counter and then hears the familiar bell ring. Looks like he’s going to have one last customer tonight.

At first he’s convinced he’s hallucinating because the person standing in front of his messy counter is none other than Derek Hale. The person who’s been avoiding him for months and didn’t even show up when Erica and Stiles signed their contract. That charming gentleman.

But he’s not going to call someone who had his dick inside of him ‘sir’, so he says, “Derek, what can I do for you? Have you come to check if we’ve spent your mother’s money wisely?”

“Trust me, I never had any doubts about that.”

Stiles thinks he might be a bit embarrassed and an embarrassed Derek is kind of cute. He lets him off the hook. “I’m glad you approve. Seriously is there anything you want to buy, I’m pretty sure I can get you a discount. I know people,” he whispers.

“I’ll definitely look around some other time,” Derek says. “But I didn’t come here to see the shop, you’re the one I wanted to see.”

“Ah, you chose me above my shop, I’m flattered,” Stiles says, faking excitement. “Finally up for that repeat performance, took you a while.”

Derek frowns, seemingly not pleased with where this conversation is heading. “I didn’t come here for a quick fuck on your counter. I know you’re probably not too happy with me, I did avoid you for a while, but I had my reasons. I told my mom about us.”

“There’s an us?” Stiles asks.

“I wanted to ask you out when we saw each other at the ball,” Derek explains. “Of course you were wise enough to turn me down first. And you were right: it wouldn’t have been right for us to get involved when my family was deciding whether of not to invest in your business. Even my mom agreed with you, we all know how people gossip in the wizarding world. I had a long scheduled business trip to England so that made it easier to stay away for a while, until you got a chance to get this place started.“

“Hmm, you do realize that your mom still invested money in this shop,” Stiles counters. “Is it really wise for us to get involved, I mean what will the other pure-blood families say?”

“First of all, even they have to know by now that your success has nothing to do with my family. Most importantly, Stiles, do you even want to go out with me?”

“I don’t know, I’m not really impressed with the wooing technique you’ve displayed here. How did you even manage to come home with me in the first place?”

Stiles’ heart beats a little faster when Derek gets a silly grin on his face. Yep, that’s a very good look for him.

“You’re the one who actually put the moves on me,” Derek reveals.

“I should have known,” Stiles says. “In that case, let’s not break tradition. Derek Hale, would you like to go on a date with me? You’re paying of course,” he adds.

“I’d love to. Are you free now?”

“I like your enthusiasm but I think I need my beauty sleep tonight. What about Friday night?”

“It’s a date,” Derek beams.

*

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We can always stay here,” Stiles suggests to no avail.

“Nope, I want to go, I want to meet your friends and I’m pretty sure they want to meet me as well.”

“You have no idea,” Stiles says. “Lydia has been bugging me for ages to introduce you, she used to be your biggest fan at Triskelion. I think she made posters and everything.”

“Then I guess I’m going to be quite popular tonight,” Derek says. “Don’t forget it’s your turn next week, we’re having dinner with my family.”

“Being in a relationship is quite exhausting."

“Do you think so? I think it’s pretty magical,” Derek says and he leans in for a kiss.

Stiles pushes him away, gently. “A cheesy remark like that doesn’t deserve a reward. Now be a good boyfriend and find me some clothes, I look like a mess.”

“I like it when you look messy like that,” Derek says but he goes off in search anyway. “Especially when I’m the one who made you look like that.”

Stiles could tell him off for being so smug but he’s too busy admiring Derek’s ass when he turns around.

It looks like he doesn’t need potions anymore to get lucky.

 

THE END


End file.
